Bebê Swan
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Bella Swan é jovem e livre. Fotógrafa recém formada está em busca de provar a todos que cresceu. Edward Cullen é um jovem interno se especializando em neurologia com problemas de temperamento. Ele só queria um colega de quarto. Ela só queria um lugar para ficar. O encontro desses dois é explosivo: Ele com seu jeito mandão e ela com suas loucuras. Eles são únicos. Eles se completam.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Os pingos da chuva batiam no meu rosto e sentia meu sangue congelar. Raiva? Consternação? Eram muitos sentimentos confusos. Será que ninguém percebia que cresci? Não sou mais a droga de um bebê!

_Droga James! _

Por que você simplesmente resolveu se casar? Por que não me deixar livre para viver a minha vida?

Não fazia sequer dez minutos desde que saí com raiva do apartamento do meu irmão mais velho depois dele ter anunciado que iria morar junto com sua namorada de muitos anos. Victoria. Não que eu não a amasse como minha própria irmã. Eu a adorava profundamente e tinha um carinho imenso como amiga, mãe, irmã, companheira e mais que tudo isso, almas gêmeas. Sabia que ninguém amaria mais meu irmão como ela e que os dois mereciam ser felizes juntos, mas, não dava para ficar com eles. Enquanto era apenas James, tudo bem. Com os dois? De jeito nenhum.

No momento não tenho condições de bancar um apartamento sozinha. Como também não podia morar junto com o casal feliz.

O que vou fazer? Ligar para o Seth? Morar com meu irmão caçula definitivamente é uma má ideia. Principalmente quando seu colega de quarto é meu ex-namorado não tão querido.

Talvez Leah? Melhor não. Minha irmã mais velha é conhecida por guardar rancor e ela ainda está com raiva porque estraguei seus sapatos caríssimos no último evento de moda que fui contratada como fotógrafa. Não era minha culpa que o chão era grosso demais e acabei arranhando os saltos. Ela diria que não e me faria pedir desculpas umas duzentas vezes até ceder seu quarto de hóspedes.

Minha última opção era na verdade duas em uma: Pedir dinheiro ao meu pai para morar sozinha cuja resposta seria não ou pedir dinheiro mesmo assim porque preciso em todo caso.

A chuva estava começando a me deixar gelada e ainda assim resolvi continuar caminhando sem rumo pelas ruas molhadas de Seattle. Parei em uma banca de jornal. O velho já me conhecia. Aquele sempre era meu destino quando ia cedo para meu o estúdio fotográfico. Meu próprio estúdio. O sonho que estava consumindo minhas economias e mesadas. Estava tão atolada de dívidas que um apartamento bom seria impossível. Charlie me esfolaria viva se eu alugasse algo pequeno e na periferia.

Os únicos locais não seriam aceitos pelos meus irmãos e meus pais. James surtaria. Charlie então... Já Renée é melhor nem pensar.

_Droga! Uma solução! Preciso de uma maldita solução!_

Foda-me mais uma vez vida!

Batalhei muito para conseguir estar onde estou. Não podia voltar atrás e viver com meu pai assim como estava insuportável ficar debaixo da vigilância irritante de James.

Peguei uma revista folheando a seção de anúncios. Não custava nada dar uma olhadinha até que a risada idosa do homem ao meu lado chamou minha atenção. E atrás dele tinha um papel azul colado no mural de anúncios. Um colega de quarto?

Definitivamente seria uma boa ideia.

E quando foi que deixei de fazer algo por causa disso?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um – A garota do Camaro Branco.**

Levantei da cama sentindo dores nos nós dos dedos. Ainda estavam feridos. Entrar em uma briga para defender seu irmão mais velho nunca é uma boa ideia. Jasper nunca se mete em confusão. Ao contrário de Emmett cujo sempre temos que tirá-lo de uma briga. Olhando por um ângulo diferente e com muito mais calma, o cara não precisava ganhar um soco isso se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva por ele ter estragado minha única noite de folga saindo com meus irmãos sem minhas cunhadas a tiracolo. E claro se eu não estivesse tão bêbado. Tento controlar meus impulsos, mas nem sempre eles querem ser controlados. Eu posso bater e xingar meus irmãos. Ninguém mais.

Bebi quase dois litros de água e coloquei gelo nos meus dedos. Observei meu irmão roncar no meu sofá. Eu tenho uma cama confortável no meu quarto de hospedes, mas ele levava a sério quando Rosalie o expulsava para dormir no _meu sofá_. Eu realmente espero ter uma esposa que nunca me coloque para fora da minha casa. Isso é ridículo. Patético para falar a verdade. Se ele encontra a casa de outra no meio do caminho vai chorar...

Meu telefone residencial tocando tirou minha concentração da forma grotesca que estava destruindo minhas almofadas. Gemi internamente. Era minha mãe. Ela iria me fazer perguntas e eu não sei mentir para ela.

- Oi. O que você quer tão cedo? – brinquei fingindo estar emburrado.

- Oi querido. Como você está? Soube que houve um pequeno problema na noite de vocês ontem. Alice ligou e me contou...

_Alice fofoqueira._

_- _Nada que você ou papai devam se preocupar.

- E você sabe onde está Emmett? – perguntou provavelmente preocupada com seu caçulinha. – Eu sei que Rose brigou com ele novamente. Esses dois… Fico tão preocupada.

Eu sabia!

- Ele está roncando no meu sofá.

Emmett e Rosalie casaram a dois anos atrás. Namoraram pouco tempo antes disso. Gostava muito dela. Era uma boa amiga, um pouco intrometida e mandona, mas sempre com boas intenções no coração. Rosalie era esperta e rápida no que colocava as mãos para fazer. Os dois combinavam. Era legal. Exceto as brigas.

- Que bom. E alguém já respondeu seu anúncio?

Como ela sabe disso? Alice fofoqueira!

- Mãe... Pendurei em único lugar e levará tempo... .

- Bom. – murmurou meio baixo. _Lá vem bomba._ - Ainda não compreendi porque você quer um colega de quarto. Está precisando de dinheiro? Você sabe que isso definitivamente não é problema. – Esme era sempre Esme. Cuidadosa ao extremo.

- Não é isso. Emmett está casado e Jasper está noivo de Alice. Realmente preciso de alguém solteiro que me faça companhia. Fazer novos amigos...

Talvez. Não faço ideia porque preciso de um colega de quarto. Não sei. Talvez tédio. Talvez solidão. Alguma coisa está errada comigo e eu sei disso.

- Querido, por que não uma namorada? Tanya tem sido tão carinhosa e perguntado muito por você. – disse em um tom que eu sabia que ela estava contendo o riso.

- Mãe. Nós estamos mesmo falando da minha vida amorosa?

- Certo. – resmungou querendo rir. Esme novamente sendo Esme. – Eu te ligo mais tarde. Te amo querido.

- Eu também te amo mãe.

Arrastei-me de volta para cama agradecendo que faltava um pouco para ir a faculdade e logo em seguida, mergulhar de cabeça no meu plantão. Bati na cama e adormeci logo em seguida. Talvez possa ter ouvido Emmett falar alguma coisa comigo, mas o que realmente me acordou foi o telefone tocando repetidas vezes na minha cabeça. A ressaca estava grande demais para ignorar o barulho irritante.

Puxei a extensão que ficava no meu quarto.

- Alô?

- Hm. Edward Cullen? – uma voz feminina perguntou. Debati mentalmente se eu queria dizer que era eu mesmo. Sabe lá qual maluca poderia ser. – Alô?

- Sim. É ele. – murmurei temeroso. Ontem eu fiquei com Karla? Karina? Ou Karine? Quem coloca esses nomes em suas filhas? Isso é nacional?

- Eu vi seu anuncio. Gostaria de me candidatar.

O quê? Uma mulher? Não. Definitivamente não. Ouvi errado.

- O quê?

- O anuncio para colegas de quarto. – insistiu nervosa. – Eu liguei para a pessoa certa?

- Oh sim, ligou. Desculpe. – disse, mas a ligação caiu no silencio de novo. Eu queria dividir meu apartamento com uma mulher? Seria uma má ideia. Péssima ideia. Mas isso nunca me impediu de fazer algo antes. – Bom, poderíamos nos encontrar em um café lá pelas cinco horas? – perguntei calculando o tempo que teria em me arrumar, entrevista-la, passar na faculdade e depois ir para o plantão.

- Hm. Certo. O Starbucks da 3th Avenue?

Ótimo, ainda estava na minha rota.

- Perfeito. Qual o seu nome? E seu número?

- Isabella. Ahn... Isabella Swan. Sou morena, quer dizer, cabelos castanhos, baixinha e eu ainda não sei que roupa estarei usando, mas acho que vai saber quem sou... E meu número é...

- Okay. Sou Edward Cullen... E pode ficar tranquila que eu vou te achar.

Não custava nada ser charmoso, mas ao contrário de um suspiro, ganhei uma bufada incrédula e uma ligação encerrada. Isabella era de pouca conversa.

Enrolei na cama apagando mensagens de pessoas que não conhecia. Beber e escrever seu número real em guardanapos nunca é uma boa opção e eu sempre acabo caindo nela nas poucas vezes que consigo sair para realmente beber sem pena.

Entrei no meu carro percebendo vestígios da noite passada. Um pacote de camisinha aberto? Érr... Tentei lembrar algo, mas estava fora da minha mente. Se eu tivesse transado com alguém lembraria. Não costumo ter amnesias alcoólicas, mas aquilo me intrigou. Continuei dirigindo forçando minha mente dolorida e ressecada até o Starbucks e estacionei ao lado de Camaro RS 69 branco, modificado, rodas modernas, aro dourado, capô brilhante e bancos de couro branco. Tirei uma foto e mandei para meus irmãos. Eles ficariam loucos.

Quando virei para entrar no restaurante, fui abatido por um corpo chocando-se bruscamente contra o meu. Ow! Que cabeça dura. Olhei para baixo e encontrei cabelos castanhos se afastando bruscamente de mim.

- Desculpe. Tropecei na calçada. – disse a mulher com aparência de menina. Grandes olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos, uma blusa do bob esponja e calça preta.

Cabelos castanhos... Seria ela?

Ela entrou no Starbucks e sentou-se no canto, mexendo em seu aparelho celular. Tirei meu aparelho do bolso e liguei para o número que foi informado na ligação. Ela atendeu. E sorriu quando me viu com o telefone no ouvido. Nada precisou ser dito. Ela era Isabella Swan e Isabella Swan não era nada mais que uma garota extremamente bonita que parecia ter dezoito anos de idade.

De jeito nenhum que abrigaria uma menor de idade na minha casa! Antes de sentar, pedi um café. Para enfrentar essa história só com uma dose extra de cafeína.

- Olá Isabella. Tudo bem? – perguntei gentilmente e ela sorriu apontando para o lugar a sua frente.

- Olá Edward. – murmurou me analisando clinicamente. Observadora . Bom. – Estou bem e você?

- Ótimo. – respondi percebendo que ela era ainda mais bonita de perto. Quantos anos essa criança tem? – Então... Está procurando um colega de quarto? Por quê não morar sozinha?

- No momento não tenho condições de bancar um apartamento sozinha. Dividir com alguém pareceu ser a melhor saída no momento, até me estabilizar financeiramente e encontrar um lugar descente. – respondeu confiante, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem destruindo os guardanapos da mesa.

- Você trabalha?

- Sou fotógrafa. Acabei de abrir meu próprio estúdio e esse é o motivo que não consigo morar completamente sozinha.

- E onde você mora agora?

- Com meu irmão mais velho. Ele vai juntar as escovas de dente com a namorada dele de cem anos atrás e me sinto atrapalhando a coisa toda. Quero um lugar que possa ter mais independência dele.

Compreendia a necessidade dela completamente.

- E você? Faz o quê e por que está procurando um colega de quarto?

- Sou residente em neurologia no Medical Center e trabalho alguns plantõe no Harboview.

- Isso é interessante. E por quê um colega de quarto?

- Meu apartamento é grande e meus irmãos estão comprometidos demais com meu quarto de hospedes devido suas esposas gostarem de expulsá-los de casa.

- Oh... Isso é legal. – murmurou agora quebrando o cookie que estava no prato a sua frente e pegou um pedaço. – E então?

- Você é de onde? – perguntei ainda precisando saber quantos anos ela realmente tinha.

- Sou de Forks. Uma cidade muito pequena um pouco próxima daqui. Cresci lá, mas no ensino médio morei um tempo em Jacksonville e depois retornei para Seattle, morando com meu irmão desde então.

Só podia ser brincadeira...

- Meus pais moram em Forks. Eles não moram lá há tanto tempo assim, mas como ambos estão muito perto de se aposentar escolheram uma cidade pequena para fugir da loucura de Seattle. – retruquei ainda incrédulo com a simples coincidência.

- Meu pai ainda mora lá com minha madrasta. Na verdade, ela é proprietária do Clearwater Lunch.

- Então você é filha do Chefe da Polícia?

Isabella corou profundamente e murchou um pouco na cadeira.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 21. E você?

- 27.

Ela já tinha 21 anos? Seria indelicado pedir a identidade?

Não havia nada de errado com ela, muito pelo contrário. Ela era filha de pessoas conhecidas e bem parecida com Chefe Swan, que sempre foi muito simpático comigo toda vez que o encontrei em casa esperando meu pai para pescar.

- Não estava procurando um colega de quarto do sexo oposto, mas... Não vejo porquê dizer não a você. Quando quer se mudar?

- Sério? – questionou completamente emocionada. Os lindos olhos castanhos se abriram completamente assim como sua boca, que de surpresa, surgiu um lindo sorriso.

- Sério. Quando pretende se mudar? – perguntei sorrindo por reflexo. Ela era realmente linda.

- Amanhã? – rebateu animada praticamente quicando na cadeira e então pegou minha mão rapidamente. – Você está me salvando! Muito obrigada!

Nós conversamos um pouco mais sobre o apartamento, finanças e ela bateu o pé afirmando que iria dividir as despesas pela metade. Não era justo, afinal, o apartamento tinha gastos que eram luxos meus. Como proprietário, tinha minha própria área de lavanderia, mas os custos dos aparelhos de som, televisão e limpeza dos meus muitos livros assim como piano não precisava entrar na divisão. Mentalmente calculei um valor que fosse justo. Ela nunca iria saber se era a metade ou não. Após tudo acertado, olhei meu relógio e constatei que estava muito atrasado para minha aula.

- Bella, eu preciso ir para faculdade agora. Estarei em casa amanhã o dia inteiro, provavelmente vou dormir nas primeiras horas do dia, mas depois estou livre para você chegar e se acomodar. – disse me desculpando e levantando. – Não fiz nenhum contrato nem nada, mas se você quiser, posso fazer.

- Não será preciso, Edward. – disse levantando-se também. – Muito obrigada pela confiança. Tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem vivendo juntos.

Quando em um milhão de anos me pensei que estava prestes a dividir meu teto com uma mulher? Tudo bem que nós não estávamos transando... Ainda. Quer dizer, nós não estávamos transando não porque ela não era gostosa ou algo do tipo. Ainda me parece uma boa palavra.

Controle-se Edward.

Saímos do Starbucks juntos e meu queixo praticamente caiu quando vi que ela destravou o alarme do carro que paquerei mais cedo.

- É seu?

- Esse é meu bebê. – disse para provar o ponto deu um beijo carinhoso no teto do carro. – Um achado incrível que custou pouco para comprar e muito para reformar.

- Imagino. Parabéns pelo excelente gosto. – murmurei meio contrariado. Ela ficou ainda mais bonita depois de descobrir seu excelente gosto para carros. – Vejo você depois.

Acenando tranquilamente, entrou em seu carro e ligou o motor. O ronco dele era um som maravilhoso. Sorrindo, deu a partida pela avenida ganhando muitos olhares. Balancei a cabeça para limpar meus pensamentos e entrei no meu carro, dando a minha partida em direção a faculdade.

- Ei bunda mole. – ouvi uma voz muito familiar e gemi.

O bostinha do meu irmão caçula estava sorrindo como se tivesse feito sexo em pouco tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, idiota? – perguntei apenas porque precisava saber qual era o problema dos céus comigo.

- Eu estudo aqui. Acho que você também.

Emmett estava começando sua especialização em Pediatria enquanto eu estava terminando a minha em Neurologia. Jasper, meu irmão mais velho já é um Cardiologista como meu pai. Ignorei sua risada e segui para sala da minha orientação entregar meu último relatório de plantão e uma cirurgia que acompanhei. Foi uma experiência surreal e que abriu ainda mais meus olhos para a profissão que tinha uma enorme paixão.

- Muito bom, Edward. – Sr. Banner, meu professor e orientador. – Quando leio seus relatórios me sinto dentro da sala de cirurgia e lembro muito bem quando tinha a sua idade. É maravilhoso ter essa sensação. – disse depois de um tempo e passou a mão na sua cabeça grisalha. – Darei um seminário em algumas semanas. Eu quero que você vá comigo. Falaremos sobre o desenvolvimento das sinapses pós-cirurgia.

- Perfeito. Só me dizer a data para trocar meus plantões.

- Claro. Esse é seu último semestre comigo e então você começa sua vida sozinho. Como está se sentindo?

- Não sei. Não posso dizer que estou ansioso para deixar de ser um estudante, porque a profissão que escolhi, serei um eterno homem do aprendizado.

- Foi a melhor resposta que ouvi até hoje. Ligarei para você quando tiver os pontos dos seus relatórios para discutir. Tenha um bom plantão.

Saí rapidamente da faculdade sabendo que não poderia fugir dos meus irmãos por muito tempo. Jasper tem a sorte de ser o chefe da Cardiologia do mesmo hospital escola que sou um residente e Emmett pratica sua parte clínica na emergência. Estacionei na vaga de sempre e olhei para fachada do hospital me preparando psicologicamente para toda noite quando de repente, tudo que conseguia pensar era que precisava me preparar para morar com uma garota misteriosa, sensual e dona de um belo carro.

**Nota:** Um pouco – muito – diferente da primeira versão, mas, quando abri o arquivo para editar os erros percebi que ainda lembro exatamente tudo que gostaria de ter escrito na época e não tinha muita experiência para me expressar. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Aviso legal:** Esta história foi escrita originalmente em 2010 por mim mesma e está sendo repostada e editada. As duas versões me pertencem e **NÃO** autorizo de forma alguma download e compartilhamento.

Por favor, comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois – Colegas de Quarto!**

- A resposta é não. Nunca! Nem por cima do meu cadáver! Você é uma criança ainda! - James gritou completamente fora de si. Lutei contra o desejo de revirar os olhos e bufar. Alguém avisa pra esse cara que ele é só meu irmão e não meu pai?

Não tenho culpa que a infância fodida dele fez com que ele se tornasse um homem exasperante de certinho, controlador, centrado e muito, mas muito preocupado comigo? James precisa de terapia. Mamãe fez isso com ele. Tudo é culpa da Renée e todos nós sabemos disso, mas ninguém fala, porque ninguém a quer chateada conosco. Mesmo com suas merdas nós a amamos. E assim com James. Ele é um pé no saco, mas eu o amo. Não nesse momento.

Agora eu o odeio.

Victória revirou os olhos e senti inveja. Ela podia. Eu não. Entrei no modo automático. Minha mente estava focada no meu quarto e quanto tempo teria para desmontá-lo.

- Estou olhando e não grite. Já pedi desculpas pelo meu comportamento infantil e eu sei que nenhuns dos dois estão me expulsando, mas eu acho que está na hora de caminhar com as minhas pernas.

- Com que dinheiro? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro. – assumi a realidade. – Mas um dia terei e minhas economias são boas o suficiente para começar a vida em algum lugar.

- Perfeito. Quando você tiver dinheiro nós teremos outra conversa como essa. Depois que você colocar juízo na sua cabeça também. Minha irmã não irá morar por aí com pessoas estranhas. – determinou como se o assunto estivesse encerrado ali.

Joguei meu corpo pra trás com forma e reprimi a vontade de bater o pé e jogar algo na direção que ele saiu. Fechei meus olhos e controlei minha respiração, engolindo o desejo insano de gritar feito uma criança contrariada.

- Você sabe que daqui a pouco ele vem, deita do seu lado e pede desculpas, certo? – Vic sorriu ternamente. Ela era a mulher perfeita para ele. Com doses doces e também bem fortes como veneno. Seus cabelos cacheados e de um vermelho vivo entravam em contrates com o azul claríssimo dos seus olhos. Ela era perfeita.

- Eu sei. Estou feliz por vocês. Desculpe-me por mais cedo. – abri seus braços e me joguei neles. James era dez anos mais velho que eu. Eles namoravam desde que eu tinha meus sete anos? Não sei bem, sei que de muitas idas e vindas - sem contar com as brigas do século-, eles permaneciam juntos. Ela era simplesmente uma irmã mais velha maravilhosa – que Leah não ouça isso.

- Bella, você tem 20 anos e acabou de se formar. Você fez um excelente curso e está se saindo bem abrindo o seu próprio estúdio. É pequeno, mas é bem bonito. Eu confio em você. Vai conseguir se estruturar... Espera mais um pouquinho, ok? – disse e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de me deixar sozinha no quarto.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que estava um pouco atrasada para encontrar com o tal Edward Cullen. Tomei um banho rápido, peguei minha mochila, vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei no armário e corri para o meu carro antes de James me questionar onde estava indo. Ele tinha essa mania horrível de querer controlar meus passos a cada instante.

Não demorei a encontrar a Starbucks. Estacionei ouvindo Creedance a toda altura no Ipod, tranquei o carro e segui para a calçada, mas não antes de tropeçar no meu cadarço e cair em cima de alguém. Meu corpo inteiro formigou com o toque das mãos do estranho. Um choque elétrico percorreu minha espinha. Me senti diferente no mesmo instante e isso me fez recuar muito rápido.

- Desculpe. Tropecei na calçada. – murmurei para o homem de cabelos bronze, olhos azuis claríssimos. O que era aquilo? Ou melhor, quem era aquilo? Seu corpo era bastante chamativo assim como seu queixo quadrado totalmente masculino e os lábios eram meio rosados. Ainda tinha a barba por fazer. Santo Deus. Sexy.

Dei um sorrisinho sem graça e entrei no estabelecimento pronto para esperar meu futuro colega de quarto se tudo desse certo. Ele poderia ser um serial killer ou um nerd gordinho de óculos. Peguei meu celular e vi que tinha algumas ligações perdidas de Seth e antes que pudesse mudar a tela, começou a tocar inesperadamente. Atendi e olhei para frente me deparando com o bonitão do cabelo sexy com seu aparelho no ouvido.

Meu interior tremeu. Aquele Filho de Zeus era o Edward Cullen? Deus me acuda. Alguém me abane, por favor? E justamente por causa da beleza dele comecei a perder toda minha confiança. Ele parecia muito mais velho, sério e centrado. Tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos. Respirei fundo e catei um guardanapo para ocupar minhas mãos enquanto ele falava.

A voz. Que voz. Que maravilhosa e sensual voz que começou a me fazer pensar em um monte de palavras sujas. Como seria seu gemido? Limpei minha cabeça e foquei minha atenção nas suas perguntas, respondendo de forma confiante e leve. Por sorte nos demos bem, tínhamos algumas coisas em comum e para minha grande surpresa, concordou em dividir seu apartamento comigo. Quis pular em seus braços e agradecer de todo meu coração por não ter mais que ficar presa com James como uma criança pequena e poder finalmente começar a minha vida adulta.

Edward já era meu herói. Depois que nos despedimos, dei a partida no meu carro e meu celular começou a tocar.

- Bells? – Seth chamou-me – Você irá vir para o jogo. Sam e Paul já estão aqui! Jacob quer comer tudo.

- Oh Droga Seth! Eu esqueci completamente que hoje era a final! Segure Jacob e diga que vou arrancar as bolas inúteis dele se comer as minhas batatas fritas com queijo. – desliguei o telefone.

O trânsito estava tranquilo. Mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe apenas para ser legal e parei no estacionamento, escolhendo uma boa vaga espaçosa para nenhum idiota arranhar meu carro. Mal cheguei e fui esmagada por Sam. Paul puxou meus cabelos, Seth me deu um tapa e Jacob acenou. Quando nós terminamos, ele definitivamente se afastou, como todos éramos amigos, percebi que isso não era a melhor coisa para nós. Era estranho. Não sentia falta da presença dele. Às vezes ele ficava me olhando e outra fingia que não estava por perto. Era bom manter a distância.

Leah chegou pouco tempo depois e dividi minhas batatas com ela. Ficamos conversando até bem tarde, mas não contei a ninguém sobre a minha mudança ou algo do tipo. James e Victória só chegaram a tempo do jantar. Comemos tudo que Sue havia mandado por Sam e Paul. Fiquei até a hora dos meninos partirem e voltei para o meu futuro antigo apartamento e me tranquei. Ouvi James desejar boa noite, mas não abri a porta para que ele se desculpasse pelos gritos de mais cedo. Comecei arrumando todas as roupas que queria levar, peguei umas caixas antigas e coloquei todos meus livros.

No meio da madrugada já tinha tudo que queria empacotado. Joguei-me na cama completamente cansada. Depois de três malas grandes e duas caixas de livros, meus ossos e músculos pediam misericórdia.

Acordei com meu celular tocando avisando que era meio dia. Tomei banho bem lento, guardei meus últimos pertences pessoais, espiei o apartamento vazio. Victória era médica ginecologista e tinha uns horários loucos. James era arquiteto e trabalhava bem cedo até bem tarde.

Fiz mil viagens até meu carro, mas carreguei tudo. Certifiquei-me que tudo estava guardado. Tranquei o quarto e fechei o apartamento. Segui em direção ao meu novo endereço, vulgo, apartamento do Edward com as mãos suando e o coração batendo no cérebro. Antes que pudesse estacionar, eu o vi saindo do prédio, abrindo pra mim o portão principal pra mim. Mandei uma mensagem no caminho, mas não fazia ideia que ele estaria me esperando. Desci do carro sem saber onde enfiar minha cara. Fiquei tímida com sua presença. Era a visão dos deuses. Camiseta coladinha no corpo? Delícia.

- Olá. – sorri timidamente

- Olá. Imaginei que você fosse precisar de ajuda. – disse simplesmente encolhendo os ombros de forma adorável. Fofo. Gostoso. Ops.

- Isso seria ótimo. – agradeci puxando a primeira mala. Assim que estabelecemos as coisas na entrada, o porteiro simpático veio nos ajudar. Em duas viagens levamos tudo ao _putaquepariu_ enorme apartamento – na cobertura. A sala dele era decorada com preto e branco. As paredes eram claras com moveis escuros. Oh Céus ele tinha um piano. Não sei quantos anos eu não tocava um piano! Meus dedos coçaram.

- Vamos levar tudo ao quarto e eu te mostro tudo. – Edward surgiu cortando meus devaneios.

Passei a mão no queixo certificando de estar com a boca fechada. Meu quarto ficava no fim do corredor. Era claro, com colchas azuis escuras, com um closet vazio e algumas prateleiras também.

- O quarto de frente é o meu. – disse empurrando levemente a porta e dentro tinha um modelo parecido com o meu. – Este é o escritório. Ontem minha cunhada desocupou um lado para você estabelecer suas coisas. – Empurrou outra porta com duas escrivaninhas e muitos livros. – Este é o banheiro social – abriu outra porta com um lavabo simples – Obviamente a sala. – apontou quando cruzamos pelo enorme piano que me fez babar – A cozinha – minha boca se abriu com a enorme cozinha toda montada com detalhes cinza e madeira escura – Dispensa vazia, eu não tenho muito tempo para cozinhar e meus irmãos quando vem aqui só trazem besteira. Na geladeira só tem cerveja e doces. – seguimos para mais um cômodo – Esta é a área, mas eu não sei lavar roupa. A peste da minha cunhada me deu de presente, mas nunca usei.

- Oh certo. – comentei abobalhada. – Eu sei lavar roupas, na verdade, se quiser, podemos fazer isso. Detesto idas a lavanderia. Sempre tenho medo.

- Se não for problema nenhum para você. – deu os ombros.

- Bom, posso cozinhar também? – perguntei encolhendo os ombros – Você tem a cozinha dos sonhos e eu definitivamente não posso me segurar.

- A casa é sua. Podemos ir ao mercado a qualquer hora. – sorriu observando a cozinha – Só minhas cunhadas e minha mãe usa isso aqui. – apontou em direção ao fogão. – Sinta-se a vontade. Aquelas duas portas para lá são um quarto que tem uma sinuca, um mini bar e outras besteiras e mais um quarto de hóspedes completamente vazio. Esse apartamento era dos meus pais e por isso tão grande só pra mim.

- Tudo bem. Ele é maravilhoso. Muito bem decorado. – tagarelei olhando ao redor e troque o peso do meu pé para o outro. - Como não estou com vontade de desfazer minhas coisas agora, vou ao mercado. – anunciei buscando minha bolsa.

- Então, vamos. – sorriu me seguindo. – Vamos ao meu ou no seu carro? – perguntou-me no elevador. Comecei a rir. Sinal clássico que ele queria dirigir meu bebê. Sacodi as chaves na frente dele e lancei em sua mão. – Sério? – seus olhos brilharam – Isso é ótimo.

- Homens. – revirei meus olhos teatralmente.

O carrinho estava dividido. Coisas saudáveis com muitas besteiras. Acredite se quiser, o médico sendo ele, o responsável por todas as coisas que poderiam nos matar em menos de cinco anos era Edward. O celular dele tocou quando estávamos escolhendo algumas frutas. Parecíamos amigos de infância. Reparei algumas senhoras arfando quando ele passava, mas Edward estava alheio a tudo isso.

- Meus irmãos e as meias-irmãs do mal estão indo lá para casa hoje a noite. Eu tentei dispensá-los, por ser seu primeiro dia. Normalmente segunda-feira é dia de eles irem lá para casa. – sorriu nervosamente.

- Não mude isso por minha causa. – disse rapidamente e ele sorriu. – Irei me manter em meu quarto de qualquer modo. Prometo não atrapalhar.

- Não. Eles querem te conhecer… – Murmurou olhando para o outro lado. – Desculpe.

- Sem problemas. – fiquei sem jeito.

- Se você não quiser, tudo bem. Entendo perfeitamente.

- Edward! Relaxe. Além do mais, hoje tem reprise, poderei ver partes do jogo que perdi ontem. Posso fazer o jantar.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Ah, por favor. Jantar. A famosa receita da vovó Swan. – pisquei empurrando o carrinho.

Nós conversamos sobre banalidades, tivemos a nossa primeira briga no caixa quando ele quis pagar tudo, no final das contas eu passei meu cartão e fiquei com as calcinhas molhadas com o olhar do mal que ele me deu. O homem já era lindo demais para o meu cérebro compreender e ainda bancava o machão homem das cavernas. É pedir para ele me foder até amanhecer.

- Nós deveríamos no mínimo ter dividido. – Edward comentou quando colocávamos as compras no meu porta malas. – Não é justo. Quando sua fatura chegar, me avise.

- Edward. Você ficou discutindo e aprenda, eu sou teimosa demais. Agora é tarde. – brinquei rodopiando até o banco do carona. Fomos para casa ouvindo meu velho CD do U2 e por incrível que pareça, cantamos todas.

- Eu preciso ir até o hospital assinar meus horários da semana. Estarei de volta antes da trupe chegar. – avisou deixando-me sozinha no enorme apartamento. Antes de guardar tudo, limpei a dispensa e a geladeira, jogando fora metade das coisas que lá estavam. Dei uma geral na sala só por precaução e rumei ao quarto para desfazer minhas coisas. Tirei os livros e empilhei nas prateleiras, coloquei meu notebook para carregar em uma mesa do canto, tirei as roupas e fui empilhando no closet. Em menos de duas horas estava com tudo no lugar.

Voltei para a cozinha e comecei a preparar Strogonoff da Vovó. Fiz uma nota mental de ligar para Charlie antes que ele aparecesse com a arma carregada atrás de mim. Fiz arroz branco com salada para acompanhar, verifiquei as cervejas e os armários se Edward tinha peças de cozinha. A sobremesa seria cookies com sorvete.

Com tudo pronto, estava me sentindo tão bem e tão em casa. Tomei um banho bem lento me deliciando com a ducha enorme e quente. Coloquei meu celular para carregar e ouvi a porta da sala se abrir. Rapidamente fui para o closet e escolhi uma roupa simples para receber a família de Edward. Estar apresentável seria o mínimo, visto que eles só queriam saber se eu não iria mata-lo de madrugada.

Demorei mais meia hora no quarto. O apartamento ficou em silencio, mas depois a campainha tocou e não ousei me mover. Liguei o notebook e revisei a agenda da semana. Felizmente tinha muitos ensaios, inclusive para umas revistas de moda.

- Bella? – Edward bateu na porta do quarto. – Está viva?

- Eu acho que não. – resmunguei me sentindo nervosa. – Espero que eles não achem que irei te matar.

- Eu também espero que você não me mate. – brincou me puxando pelo corredor.

Segurei sua mão bem apertado. Primeiro precisava me equilibrar com seu contato tão próximo. Segundo porque realmente me encontrava nervosa. Ele tinha que ser só meu colega de quarto. Mas não... Já quero que me jogue contra parede e me tome ali mesmo.

Chegamos à sala e me deparei com os dois casais espalhados pelo sofá.

- Pessoal. Quero lhes apresentar Bella. – anunciou alegremente ganhando a atenção dos mesmos. – Bella esse ali é Jasper, meu irmão mais velho. A nanica do lado dele é Alice, sua noiva. – O casal era peculiar. Jasper aparentava ter mais de trinta anos. Ele era alto, loiro, com o rosto sério e olhos azuis bem profundos e Alice parecia uma boneca. Alice? Ah! Não posso acreditar.

- Isabella Swan! – Alice gritou ficando de pé na mesma hora. – Seu irmão quer te matar! – disse e Edward ficou confuso.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Alice é secretária do meu irmão. – respondi dando um passo a frente. – Feliz em te rever, mas, quando é que James não quer me matar? – perguntei e ela sorriu me abraçando.

- Não sei. Ele sempre diz que você nunca toma jeito. – respondeu alegremente.

- Este é Emmett, meu irmão caçula e sua esposa Rosalie. – Edward nos interrompeu irritado por ter sido interrompido. Apontou para o outro casal que quando a vi resolvi que seria melhor me esconder no quarto. A mulher tinha saído das revistas. Seu sorriso de comercial de creme dental e cabelos loiros bem grossos me deram um tapa na cara. O homem ao seu lado tinha cabelos num loiro escuro com olhos azuis como dos irmãos. Ele era enorme. Apesar de ter a mesma altura que Edward, fazia o tipo sarado.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. – murmurei timidamente. Eles pareciam legais. Alice realmente era muito legal.

- Bem vinda Bella. – Rosalie disse-me com um sorriso sincero. – E boa sorte. – apontou para Edward. - Talvez seja bom para Edward ter uma mulher em casa. – Rose comentou me seguindo pela cozinha. Peguei meu celular e vi que tinha mais de cinquenta chamadas da minha família. Coloquei tudo para esquentar e elas começaram a colocar a mesa. – Foi uma gentileza fazer um jantar.

- Eu pensei que assim vocês não achariam que irei matar Edward. – brinquei ainda muito envergonhada. – Foi tudo muito rápido, mas acho que será bom.

- Nós também. – as duas disseram em uníssono. Rimos juntas. As duas eram muito diferentes, mas tinham uma conexão bastante intensa. Assim que a mesa estava posta e faltava pouco para tudo ficar pronto. Pedi licença para ligar para James.

Entrei no lavado da sala e disquei o número dele.

- Estou bem. – disse quando a ligação foi atendida. Fechei meus olhos e afastei o fone do ouvido.

Ele gritou, xingou, fez drama, reclamou, fez escândalo, chorou de preocupação e me senti péssima. Mas estava emburrada com ele, então, foda-se.

– Sim, eu me mudei. Quando você estiver mais calmo lhe darei o endereço. – resmunguei ouvindo sua insistência em me buscar. – Está na hora de construir sua vida de casado com Victória e eu construir a minha vida adulta. Sempre vou precisar de você James, mas também preciso encontrar a minha vida. Não posso viver debaixo da sua asa e sobrevivendo com o dinheiro de mesada do papai. Victória precisa de você.

- Você quase nos matou. Victória estava em frangalhos. Isso é Seattle Bella! Eu pensei que estivesse morta.

Santo Cristo! Como sabe ser dramático!

- Eu te amo, irmão.

- Bella...

Encerrei a ligação sabendo que o pior tinha passado... Até Renée descobrir que estou morando praticamente sozinha com um desconhecido.

Quando retornei a sala, eles estavam indo para a cozinha, sentei-me ao lado de Edward, de frente para Alice e Jasper. Ao meu outro lado estava Rosalie e do outro lado de Edward, Emmett. Um de frente ao outro. Todos nos servimos em silêncio. Depois das primeiras garfadas e alguns elogios que me senti vontade de me esconder, Alice quebrou o silêncio.

- Você tem umas fotos lindas. Eu vi algumas no escritório do James. – comentou casualmente. – E faz ensaios fotográficos?

- Na verdade, eu só faço ensaios, mas houve um período passei em Cuba, no último verão. Então tirei umas fotos. James gostou delas e resolveu decorar seu escritório. – respondi sinceramente. Não queria entrar no ponto que a viagem foi uma válvula para não matar Jacob.

- Você foi a Cuba? – Jasper perguntou-me interessado. – Pensei que lá não tivesse atrativos a turistas.

- Bom, há muitos atrativos. A noite por lá é uma das incríveis!

Passei o resto da noite completamente mergulhada em tudo que Cuba poderia oferecer. Peculiar e estranho eu os ofereci uma noite em um clube cubano que frequentava. Ao dizer as palavras: cheio, quente e sensual. Rosalie se animou e convocou a todos.

Servi cookies com sorvete e eles ficaram me olhando de forma esquisita.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? – perguntei depois que eles continuaram me olhando como se fosse um E.T e Edward estava corando furiosamente.

- Não. Está tudo ótimo. Exatamente por isso. Cookies com sorvete é a sobremesa preferida de Edward e cá entre nós é bem estranho. Só é engraçado encontrar outra pessoa que goste. – Rosalie respondeu sorrindo.

- Se é engraçado por que está todo mundo me olhando estranho e não rindo? – perguntei ficando levemente irritada. – E pensei que ele gostasse de torta alemã com café.

- Oh Céus! Ela tem uma puta personalidade. Swan você vai fazer meu irmãozinho sofrer. Será ótimo tê-la por perto! – Emmett exclamou enquanto todos gargalhavam. – E sim. O querido Eddie é uma maldita formiga.

- Temos um grave problema aqui Sr Cullen. – apontei minha colher em forma de ameaça. – Ninguém toca nos _meus_ doces.

- Não respondo por mim quando chego de madrugada e sinto fome. – replicou batendo na minha colher com a dele. Espremi meus olhos e ele sorriu zombando – Vai fazer o quê?

- Você dorme no quarto ao lado e sou muito boa com trancas. – suguei o ar com a minha ameaça. Os dois casais nos observavam rindo.

Edward era quente. Lindo da cabeça aos pés. E eu particularmente duvidava que um pedaço de mal caminho estivesse solteiro. _Colegas de quarto Swan_. Foque-se!

Retornamos para a sala. Alice colocou um filme romântico que fez meu estomago revirar. Não estava muito tendenciosa a amores eternos. Essa merda não existia. Os homens arrumaram a cozinha e eu só ouvia gargalhadas e alguns barulhos. A delicadeza definitivamente não tinha comparecido. Eles se espalharam pela sala embolados juntos. Enrolei-me na manta do sofá pequeno, sozinha e dormi em menos de 15 minutos.

O filme não me interessou nenhum pouco. A história tinha alguma coisa de melhores amigos que terminam apaixonados. Seu melhor amigo pode ser seu namorado, mas ele vai te trair. Assim como Jacob fez comigo. Nós namoramos e eu era apaixonada. Era bom. Era saudável. Aparentemente nós estávamos sobrevivendo a faculdade, mas sua colega de laboratório pareceu mais interessante. O pior foi o idiota dizendo que o deslize foi porque ela era parecida comigo.

Foda-me Jacob, mas não fale merda.

- Dorminhoca? – Alice acariciou meus cabelos. – Seu celular está tocando. – avisou-me e rapidamente levantei, sentindo a maldita vertigem de estar com sono. Minha cabeça rodou e caí no colo de Edward. Claro, nada mais poderia ficar constrangedor. Ainda sonolenta corri para o telefone. Era Leah.

Morda minha bunda, mas não me obriguem a falar com Leah quando estou com sono.

- Oi Sis. – murmurei sonolenta.

- Que diabos você se meteu? Que história é essa de casa nova? Bee, por que você simplesmente não avisou antes de me matar do coração? Eu cheguei jurar a Deus que te perdoaria por tudo!

_Tudo o quê, caramba? Sempre sou culpada!_

- Sis. Relaxa! Estou bem e viva. Só estou dividindo um apartamento com um maníaco do parque. Sabe, ele tem aquela cara assustadora e mãos grandes. – brinquei rindo levemente. – Meu quarto parece um fosso ou algo do tipo. Sabe, no fundo estou achando tudo isso bem excitante. – mordi os lábios para não rir.

Leah era uma maldita fera e nunca demonstrava sentimento por mim. Mesmo que não tivéssemos nenhuma ligação sanguínea, meu pai casou com a mãe dela quando eu ainda era um bebê de um ano e pouco. Ela simplesmente tinha a fachada de irmã mais velha inabalável. Tinha a obrigação de zoar.

- Vai se foder Isabella. Na próxima, você vai implorar por um carinho meu. – resmungou e a imaginei fazendo bico porque sempre foi tão mimada quanto eu. James nos estragou completamente.

- Ok. O maníaco do parque deve chegar a qualquer momento. Ele não gosta de telefones celulares. – brinquei antes de desligar. Olhei para o lado e todos me observavam. – O que?

- Você não contou a sua família que estava se mudando? – Edward perguntou-me preocupado.

- Eu? Pra quê? Jamie está muito bem com Victória e estava com raiva. Leah é um osso duro de roer e Seth iria querer espanca-lo. – respondi em tom de brincadeira.

- Mas James estava bem preocupado. – Alice pontuou bem séria.

- Na verdade, ele sendo filho legítimo de Renée, isso é bem comum. – sorri o mais docemente possível. – Minha família é bem louca, amanhã eles estarão bem. – dei os ombros e eles me olharam como se fosse um crime. – Quem quer pipoca? – perguntei precisando sair da sala um pouco.

- Pensei que nunca fosse oferecer. – Emmett resmungou dando play novamente no filme.

O resto da noite se fechou tranquilamente. Catei as ultimas bagunças quando Edward desceu na desculpa de guardar meu carro na garagem, mas eu sabia que era para mostrar para seus irmãos. Deitei na minha cama nova tentando refletir um pouco sobre minha vida. Era filha de pais separados, com irmãos loucos e instáveis. Mudei de curso na faculdade umas três vezes. Encontrei meu namorado transando com sua amiga.

Nunca fiz sexo. Não sei o que é prazer. Fui traída. Estava endividada. Meus irmãos eram felizes, cada um ao seu modo. Eu não era feliz de modo algum. Viajei para Cuba sem avisar. Voltei sem comunicar. Conheci um cara. Ele é um médico muito lindo. Mudei-me para a casa dele. Ele era meu novo colega de quarto. Eu continuava sendo a sem graça bebê Swan.

Muitas coisas mudaram e no fim o resultado ainda era o mesmo.


End file.
